Always Forgotten
by ZombieKenna
Summary: Maximum Ride, a rebel. A not-so-normal 16 year old girl. She's all alone. No parent's, no foster parent's. What will happen when she meet's Nudge and be-friends her and her friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is my first fan fic. So, um. Review and give me some ideas? :D**

"Maximum Ride, come to the principal's office. NOW,"

_Well shit. What did I do now?___I thought to myself.

I could hear my class mates snickering. I didn't give a damn thou. Almost everyday I got called to Mrs. Rachel's office. All over ignorant bullshit.

I walked down to her office smirking. I always loved having chats with her. She was always so shocked that I talked backed to her and cussed at her.

She's going to have to get used to it. I will _never_ let someone take control of me again.

As I opened the door to her office, I could already feel the anger coming off of her.

"MAXIMUM! HOW DARE YOU PUNCH BRIDGIT IN THE FACE!" She shouted at me.

I smirked at her and said, "Sorry. I simply just wanted to give her a high-five. I missed her hand and hit her fugly ass face."

She actually gasped. Was it really that shocking that I was a smart-ass to the whores mother?

So, naturally I said, "You would not have screamed at me if I hit someone else in the face. You would have just suspended me. But nooo! If someone touches your _perfect_ daughter their in big trouble, right? Well guess what, bitch? I will NOT let you talk to me like that. I WILL punch you in the face like I did your daughter. Now stop fucking screaming, sit your fat-ass back in your chair, and suspend me. Before you make me snap and hurt you."

Her eyes went wide and she looked like she was about to cry. I didn't care. I glared at her. A glare that would have frozen Hell over, it was so cold and powerful.

She did what I told her to do. She shut up, sat down, and gave me my suspension papers.

I smiled sweetly and said, "Thank you Miss Skank."

Then I left the room grinning like an idiot.

People in the hall-way must have heard me because they had gathered around Miss Skanks door and were waiting for me to come out. Some people just stared at me when I came out. Some whispered to their friends, about how scary I was. Some glared at me.

Naturaly, I gave them my Hell freezing glare. They all stepped out of my way and stopped looking at me. So I walked passed them.

_Well. That was fun._ I thought to myself while I was walking back to 1st period.

_Fucking creepy ass people. Always looking at me. _I said and I mentally shouted at myself for not just leaving school. As soon as I got back to first period people started whispering to each other and looking at me.

_That's it! The next time someone looks my way and whispers to their friend, I'm going to snap._ I thought to myself. I was shaking I was so pissed off.

Lissa looked at me like I was a piece of trash and whispered to her friend.

_That. Was. It._

"STOP FUCKING WHISPERING TO YOUR GODDAMNED FRIEND! .. I CAN HEAR ALL OF YOU! THE NEXT FUCKING PERSON WHO LOOKS AT ME AND WHISPERS SOMETHING ABOUT ME .KILLED. I WILL CHOKE THE LIFE RIGHT OUT OF YOU! NOW TURN THE FUCK AROUND AND PISS OFF." I shouted at everyone in the class.

Almost everyone looked terrified. Even the teacher. Everyone except Lissa.

"Why are you even here if you hate us all?" She asked while she glared at me with hatred.

I laughed and said, "Because I enjoy beating the shit out of you and your slutty ass friend too much to leave."

Everyone snickered at what I said. Even Lissa's friend Tiffany.

Lissa on the other hand…Her face went red and she said something. Something that made me want to kill her.

"Yeah, well. I may be a slut. But alteast my parents didn't try to kill me!" she said.

"Don't. You. Ever. Talk. About. My. Parents. Again." I shouted at her.

"Ohhhh, is Miss unemotional mad? Good. I'm tired of you acting like your all big and bad ass."

"Oh? Well, I'm sure most of your friends are tired of you fucking their boyfriends behind their backs. Its shocking though. Why would someone want you? All you are is a stick. You have no curves. No boobs. And your face is fucking ugly."

Everyone gasped, then they started cracking up. They all agreed with me. Even the teacher.

She blushed and her eyes started tearing up. Then she said something that I'll never forgive her for.

"Yeah well. Atleast I didn't get raped by my best friend!"

I glared at her and acted like it hadn't affected me. But it had. I was crying inside. Then I said something that made her cry.

"Well. Your best friend wouldn't have to rape you. Rape's when you don't want it. You'd fuck a dog if it would let you." I snapped at her.

She cried, just like I hoped. What I hadn't expected was that she'd throw a book at me. But, the stupid bitch missed. Big time.

Pissed off, I jumped over the desk that separated us and I punched her right on the nose. It immediately started bleeding. She screamed and tried to slap me, but I caught her arm and threw her back and jumped on her.

I started punching her everywhere. In the face. In the gut. In the eye. I finally thought she'd had enough and got up. But then dumbass tried to trip me.

I pulled her up by her arm bent it back, not far enough to break it but enough to make it hurt like a bitch.

"Lissa, you've lost. Give up before I end you."

She cried harder and started whimpering.

_Ugh. Pathetic bitch. _I thought to myself.

I finally looked around the class. Everyone looked shocked. Eh, I didn't care anymore. I just walked out of the door and walked to the music room.

Thankfully no one was in there. I walked over to where the guitars where and picked up one. I ran my fingers down the strings and smiled.

No matter how upset I was, I always knew music would be their for me.

I clared my throat and started playing and singing **Broken by Lifehouse.**

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonightMaybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my timeI am here still waiting though i still have my doubtsI am damaged at best, like you've already figured outI'm falling apart, I'm barely breathingWith a broken heart that's still beatingIn the pain, there is healingIn your name I find meaningSo I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' onI'm barely holdin' on to youThe broken locks were a warning you got inside my headI tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book insteadI still see your reflection inside of my eyesThat are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for lifeI'm falling apart, I'm barely breathingwith a broken heart that's still beatingIn the pain (in the pain), is there healingIn your name (in your name) I find meaningSo I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')I'm barely holdin' on to youI'm hangin' on another dayJust to see what you throw my wayAnd I'm hanging on to the words you sayYou said that I will be OKThe broken lights on the freeway left me here aloneI may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way homeI'm falling apart, I'm barely breathingwith a broken heart that's still beatingIn the pain(In the pain) there is healingIn your name I find meaningSo I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),I'm barely holdin' on to youI'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),I'm barely holdin' on to you_

I sat there for a few minutes. Just breathing. Then I got up and walked out of the school doors not even bothering looking back. I'm not going to ever go back to that school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

It was so good to feel the wind in my hair. I hadn't went flying in forever. I felt so free when I was up here, in the sky. Nothing could get to me, except the annoying pigeons. They always fly around me. Like they want to protect me. It get's so annoying. I needed to start thinking about where I wanted to go now.

Maybe I should go to LA. There's a lot of weird people there.(**A/N No offense to anyone who lives there xD)**Its settled. I'm going to LA.

_It's a good idea. I'm already almost there, so I can't just change my mind now. _I thought to myself.

It's amazing how beautiful LA is. I thought it would have trash everywhere, but it didn't. As I flew I kept looking down, smiling. Feeling like I belonged for the first time in forever.

Grinning to myself, I land near a house for sell. It was pretty big, had a balcony so I could fly off of it, had an indoor pool that I could relax in without being stared at.

I pulled out my cell phone that Matt had made me keep. My eyes started to water when I thought of him. _No. _I will not cry yet. I need to do this now.

I dialed the number it said to call if I wanted to purchase it. I waited for someone picked up, and after about 6 rings I was going to hung up, but someone answer sounding out of breathe.

"Hello! How my I help you?", some lady said.

"Um..My name is Max. I want to buy the Hourse on Elm Street(**Lol, don't ask why I picked that name. XD)**, I told her.

"Miss, we don't like prank calls." She said, sounding pissed off.

Well, _Miss._ I don't like being treated like a little kid. I am completely serious. The sign said it was 200,00 dollars.(**Ramndom number.)**I have it all in cash. Do you want to sell or not?", by the time I was finished talking. I know that she could tell how mad she had made me.

"…Seriously?", she asked.

"Um. Duh? Why would I have went through the trouble in calling you if I didn't want the damn house?" I asked her.

"Okay! Stay there. I'll meet you in 10 minutes." she said.

"Alright." After that I hung up on her.

It was boring just sitting still. So I decided to just look at the clouds and let my mind wonder. Out of nowhere I felt someone run into me.

"Whatch where the hell you sit!" some ass shouted when he got up and got on his skte board.

"Well, you watch the hell where you skate! Fucking ass whole! I hope you land on your face next time you don't watch where you do!" I yelled after him.

I could have swore I heard someone chuckling.. Eh. The hell with that ass.

As soon as I was about to go back to day dreaming, some woman in her late 20's came up to me and asked if I was Max.

"Yeah. Are you the cranky woman that answered the phone?" I asked her. I smiled as I said it thou, so I wouldn't hurt her feelings. She seems to nice.

She laughed and said, "Yeah, sorry about that. My son was getting on my nerves and I took it out on you. So, where's your parents?" She smiled as she said everything.

"Um. Well, actually they died when I was little. So, I'm here by myself."

She frowned after I was done talking." Why aren't you in a foster home then?" She meant to be nice. But I..snarled at her, basically.

"I will _NEVER_ go back there again!"

She looked at me. Startled, scared. "Okay honey. I need to get going thou. Everything is already in the house. All the furniture. Are you sure you have enough money?"

"Yes." I handed it to her.

She checked to make sure I wasn't lying. She looked at me and smiled, "Thank you. You, know, if you want, you can come with me and eat dinner at my house. I live only 3 houses down."

I looked down, "I don't know.."

She grabbed my hand and started leading me to her car. "Come on! I always make extra's because I have a son, who eats like a pig so I have to have extra. Please join us?" her smile was so kind. I couldn't say no.

I sighed and said, "Alright."

Her eyes lit up and she got in the car. When I just stared at it, she motioned for me to get in. I frowned and sat down.

"You might like him. He acts just like you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, your not the nicest person, Max." she laughed.

"Trueeee."

After that we didn't talk till we went in her house.

"Whoa."

She smiled at me. "You can go and watch some TV in the living room if you want."

"Okay.."

I went and sat on her couch. I started daydreaming of Matt again. It's all my fault that he's dead. All because I liked him. Because I let him in my life. If I had left him alone, Sam wouldn't have touched him.

"Hey. Your that girl that doesn't watch where she sits."

I knew I was crying so I kept looking down. "Piss off."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm not in the mood for your fucking questions."

"Well. I don't care."

"I'm here because your mom invited me over for dinner. But, I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like you. Because I don't want to be treated the way I know she's going to treat me. Because I don't want to get close to anyone or anything."

With that, I left the house.


End file.
